character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Shantae (Character)
Summary Shantae is the main protagonist of the Shantae series. The half-genie guardian of Scuttle Town, Shantae works tirelessly to thwart the plans of the nefarious lady-pirate, Risky Boots, or other forces threatening the town. Power and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Shantae Age: 16 Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origian: Shantae Verse Classification: Half Genie, Belly Dancer 1st appearance: Shantae: Pirate's Curse Last appearance: Shantae: Risky's Revenge Friend: Mimic, Bolo, Sky, Wrench, and Rottytops Enemies: Risky Boots (archenemy), Tinkerbats, Nega-Shantae, Ammo Baron, The Pirate Master, and Holly Lingerbean. Species: Half Genie Quote: Unknown Origin: Shantae is the main protagonist of the Shantae series, and is a playable character. A half-genie and the guardian of Scuttle Town. Shantae works tirelessly to thwart the plans of the nefarious lady-pirate, Risky Boots, or other forces threatening the town. Personality: As the Guardian Genie of Scuttle town, Shantae lives in a lighthouse by the sea where she can spot incoming ships and trouble. During the events of the first game, she is portrayed at the beginning as young and somewhat naïve. In addition, her strong sense of justice drives her to help people in need. She chases Risky Boots across the map in order to stop her plans and has a strong enmity for the pirate as a result. cross the map in order to stop her plans and has a strong enmity for the pirate as a result. Slightly shy, Shantae is initially afraid of the citizens of Scuttle Town discovering her status as a half-genie. In addition, she often puts herself down; believing that only being half-genie is not good enough. After being tricked by Risky near the end of the game and subsequently thwarting her plans, she overcomes her insecurity and shyness and comes to terms with these anxieties, and is happy that the townsfolk still accept her. Shantae has a deep care for her assumed uncle, Mimic, as well as her friends Sky and Bolo, and at the end of the first game gives up on the chance to enjoy eternal peace in the Genie Realm in order to be with them. She also considers the zombie Rottytops as her friend, although Rotty's own attitude towards her, while friendly for the most part, is more ambivalent, as she does not hesitate in claiming she would like to eat Shantae's brains (which Shantae seems to take as a joke). Appearance: Do you see that image? Info: Shantae's Half-genie nature gives her several magic abilities, She has powers & skills from the series. Shantae's HP: 2050 Immune: Unknown Power And Abilities 1. Hair Whip 2. Teleportation 3. Transformations 4. Master Martial Artist 5. Magic 6. Healing 7. Wish-Granting 8. Enhanced Speeds 9. Invisibility Shantae's Stats Attack Potency: City Block Level (Can physically contend with the Giga Mermaid, who can cast several lightning bolts at once, lightning bolts typically generate 5 Gigajoules of energy. Can also physically contend with opponents who are capable of damaging her.) Speed: Supersonic (Can dodge cannonballs and gunfire.), with Massively Hypersonic reaction speed (Dodged and reacted to the Giga Mermaid's lightning bolts.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block Level (Can tank lightning-based attacks from the Giga Mermaid, can tank The Pirate Master's cannonballs, which generate this much energy.) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Magic Spells and Magic Items. Intelligence: Average (She's native.) Weakness None Notable Overall Shantae is a half genie, she has powers, & skills fron the series. She has experience to do fight any Shantae's Antagonists. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Shovel Knight Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fictional Characters List Category:Shantae Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Genies Category:Teenagers Category:Monster Girls Category:Hybrids Category:Dancers Category:Magical Girls Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Hair Manipulators Category:Teleportation Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Invisible Users